Reconquista
The Reconquista was a militant organization in Halkeginia. The group was led by Oliver Cromwell. Name The Reconquista means "reconquest", referring to the group's ultimate goal of recapturing the Holy Land from the elves. History Beginning as a multinational network of nobles who sought to recapture the Holy Land, the Reconquista gained a permanent base in Albion after defeating the Royalists. However, its attempt to invade mainland Halkeginia led an alliance of Tristain, Germania, and later Gallia intervening in Albion, which resulted in its destruction. Campaign Albionian Civil War The Reconquista instigated a rebellion against the monarchy of Albion. The Reconquista emerged victorious in the Battle of Newcastle. Invasion of Tristain Later, Albion under Reconquista's rule invaded Tristain. However, the attempt failed due to Louise de La Vallière's void magic. Invasion of Albion Tristain and Germania invaded Albion, putting the Reconquista in a defensive role. Due to Gallia's intervention, the invasion had succeeded, killing Cromwell and destroying the Reconquista in the process. Ideology The near-term goal of the Reconquista was the overthrow of the monarchies of Halkeginia, which would be united under the Reconquista. Its ultimate goal was to recapture the Holy Land from the elves. Organization Leadership The leader of the Reconquista was Oliver Cromwell, who also became the of Albion under Reconquista's rule. Sheffield, the familiar of King Joseph of Gallia, had an influential role on Cromwell as an adviser and as liaison from Gallia. Jean-Jacques, Viscount of Wardes, a Tristanian noble, also had a role in recuiting Matilda of South Gotha and in the invasion of Tristain. Structure The Reconquista was at first a network of nobles throughout Halkeginia. After its successful conquest of Albion, the Albionian government and military was incorporated into its structure. Financing The Reconquista may have been initially financed by Gallia. After the incorporation of the Albionian government, it was able to finance itself through the state. Response Albionian response The Albionian government fought against the Reconquista in the Albionian Civil War. However, with the Royalists' defeat, Albion fell to Reconquista. Tristanian response Worried about the Reconquista, Tristain was to enter a marriage alliance with Germania. Although the marriage between Princess Henrietta of Tristain and Albert III, Germanian Emperor was cancelled, the alliance between the two states remained. Tristain later invaded Albion with Germania to destroy the Reconquista. Germanian response Allied to Tristain, Germania invaded Albion. Gallian response Gallia clandestinely supported the Reconquista, as Joseph's familiar Sheffield was an adviser to Cromwell. It had a with Albion under Reconquista's rule. However, it broke the pact and intervened in favor of Tristain and Gallia. Romalian response Romalia was against the Reconquista. The pope had granted his familiar Giulio Cesare as an adviser to Tristain. However, it is unknown what the Romalian opinion on Reconquista's ideology was, as its ultimate goal of recapturing the Holy Land was aligned with that of the pope. Criticism The governments of Halkeginia were disturbed by the Reconquista's intention to overthrow monarchies. Recapturing the Holy Land was also not considered realistic. Origin is an historical period in the during which the kingdoms of and reclaimed Iberia from . The ideology of recovering the Holy Land may be based on the . References * *